Wanted
by egoshipper246
Summary: EGOSHIPPING! Gary X Misty. My first oneshot songfic. Based on the song Wanted by Hunter Hayes. Rated T- just to be safe. Gary and Misty have been dating for a while, and tonight will be special. Please read and review!


WANTED

_So, I was bored and decided to write a little oneshot songfic! :) haha here it is. Please read and review. There is a lot of fluffiness. :)_

_Disclaimer- I do not own Pokemon, Gary, Misty, or anything related to them. I also don't own the song Wanted by Hunter Hayes (which btw is an amazing song! If you haven't heard it, check it out!)_

_Misty- 24 years old - her POV  
Gary- 25 years old_

It's been 6 amazing years since we started dating. I love him, he loves me. Life is great.

I'm lying on the couch in his living room. He's still asleep on the floor. The morning sun is shining in through the window. It cast a beam of light onto his face. He's beautiful. His cinnamon spikes of hair carelessly fall on the carpet. His face is serene. I could stare at him all day, but I have to wake him. Today is a big day. I look at the clock. It's already 3 in the afternoon!

"Gary," I whispered as I shook him awake.

We really shouldn't have stayed up so late watching movies.

"Misty?" he answered groggily.

"Who else would it be?"

"Well, I don't know, I just know that I'm glad it's you," he says with a smile.

_**You know I'd fall apart without you**_

_**I don't know how you do what you do**_

_**'Cause everything that don't make sense about me**_

_**Makes sense when I'm with you**_

_**Like everything that's green, girl I need you**_

_**But it's more than one and one makes two**_

_**Put aside the math and the logic of it**_

_**You gotta know you're wanted too**_

I smile. "You need to wake up!"

"I am up!"

"You know what I mean, now get dressed and ready for tonight!" I say excitedly.

"Tonight?"

"I'm just kidding, I didn't forget. How could I forget with your constant reminders?"

"Good," I say, ignoring his slam at me. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Get ready!"

"Okay! If you can give me five minutes I can be ready! Geez woman!"

"What was that?" I growled.

"Nothing…"

"Damn straight."

He leaned up and kissed me.

"I love you," he purred into my ear.

"I love you more."

_**'Cause I wanna wrap you up**_

_**Wanna kiss your lips**_

_**I wanna make you feel wanted**_

_**And I wanna call you mine**_

_**Wanna hold your hand forever**_

_**Never let you forget it**_

_**Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted**_

After he woke up and got ready, we stopped at my house/gym so I could get ready. He waited for me in the car, upon my request. I didn't want to clue my sisters in about today's happenings. I put on some clean clothes, nothing fancy, just a blue dance t-shirt and some black soffe shorts. Next, I straightened my hair. Then, I did my makeup with only foundation and mascara. He told me not to put on any makeup at all, but I did because today wasn't just any day. Today was our anniversary. I got outside, and he got out of his car.

"Wow," was all he said.

"What?"

"You look beautiful."

I laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I don't look any different than I do on normal days."

"I know, and you always look beautiful."

My face got a little red and my knees grew weak. He could still do that, compliment me and embarrass me at the same time. I smiled at him.

"Thanks," was my only reply.

_**Anyone can tell you you're pretty**_

_**But you get that all the time, I know you do**_

_**But your beauty's deeper than the makeup**_

_**And I wanna show you what I see tonight**_

"Well should we go?" I asked.

"Sure, tonight will be perfect, I just know it," he said with a smile.

He opened the passenger door for me.

"What a gentleman," I joked with a smirk on my face.

"Only for you, babe," he said with a matching smirk.

He got into the driver's seat and started to drive.

"Where are we even going?"

"It's a surprise," was all he said.

_**When I wrap you up**_

_**When I kiss your lips**_

_**I wanna make you feel wanted**_

_**And I wanna call you mine**_

_**Wanna hold your hand forever**_

_**Never let you forget it**_

_**'Cause baby I wanna make you feel wanted**_

We were in the car for no more than five minutes when he pulled over onto the side of the road. He got out, opened my door, and took my hand, leading me into a small park area on the side of the road.

"Why are we here?"

"Just wait."

He led me deeper into the park, where there was a small forest of trees. He led me even deeper into the trees. I had to admit that I was a little scared. It was getting a little darker outside, and we were in the middle of nowhere. He must've noticed.

"Don't be scared, I'll protect you," he said in a manly voice.

"I trust you."

We walked for a little bit along a small path, and got to a small clearing. It took my breath away.

The space had the greenest grass that I've ever seen. The sunset made colors fill the clear sky. There was a small waterfall in the background. A few feet in front of us was a small red and white picnic blanket. A rattan basket was set on top of it. I remembered a scene from my favorite movie, the one we watched last night.

"Wow. This is beautiful," I said in awe.

"I knew that you'd like it," he said, never taking his eyes off of me.

"You know me so well don't you?"

"I'd like to think so," he smirked.

_**As good as you make me feel**_

_**I wanna make you feel better**_

_**Better than your fairy tales**_

_**Better than your best dreams**_

_**You're more than everything I need**_

_**You're all I ever wanted**_

_**All I ever wanted**_

We sat down on the blanket. He pulled some votives out of the basket, about six total, and lit them around us. He really looked handsome. He was wearing a blue polo and khaki shorts, but I couldn't ask for more. He handed me a PB+J.

"Woah! Someone went all out on the cooking!" I said jokingly. I didn't mind at all. In fact, I love PB+J.

"I know for a fact that you love PB+J."

Could he read my mind?

I didn't reply, I just ate the sandwich. He took another one out, and he ate it. This night is all that I could ever ask for, all I ever wanted in my life, and I know that he feels the same way.

"Misty?"

"Yeah?"

"We've been dating for six years now."

"Yes we have, and I don't regret any moment of it."

"Glad to know that you feel the same way because…." he stood up and pulled me up with him. He reached in his pocket. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so…." He pulled out a small black box and got on one knee. "Misty Waterflower, will you marry me?"

"YES!" I screamed. I tackled him to the ground in an entanglement of hugs and kisses. I laid a long kiss on him.

"I love you," I whispered into his ear, my lips softly gracing his earlobe.

"I love you more," he whispered to me.

_**And I just wanna wrap you up**_

_**Wanna kiss your lips**_

_**I wanna make you feel wanted**_

_**And I wanna call you mine**_

_**Wanna hold your hand forever**_

_**Never let you forget it**_

_**Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted**_

_**Baby I wanna make you feel wanted**_

_**You'll always be wanted**_

**THE END! :) I'm pretty happy with how this unfolded. Did you like it? No? Please review! I might make a lemony sequel to this if requested. :)**


End file.
